Daydreamer
by thunderwhenitrains
Summary: Prompted by, and thus dedicated to MrsMusicAddict, who wanted a multi-chapter sort of future fic. AU. Kurt is 24, and famous. Blaine is 18, and part of the Warblers. Rachel and Finn are getting married, and oh look, they're coaching the Warblers. They meet and since they are Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, whether they know it or not,they fall in love they minute they lock eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the promised story for MrsMusicAddict. I have no idea where I'm going with this, since the prompt was a bit vague, but hopefully it will hit me "like lightning". There is no Klaine in this chapter-no interaction, nothing, but it will come in the next chapter. This is sort of a buildup, without which this story wouldn't work. I'm sorry if it's disappointing-tell me what I can do to make it better, and I'll do my best. MrsMusicAddict, especially, if you find this unsatisfactory in any way, feel free to tell me and I will make it up to you. **

**Kurt is a bit OOC, but it's in the future, guys. He's going on 25. We don't know what's going to happen then.**

**Warning: Finn, age difference, Elliot.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing**

**Chapter 1**

"You people _cannot _win this year if you keep going like this. You lack synchronization, determination, a _goal, _and you absolutely _refuse _to relax and enjoy your performance", Rachel ranted as she paced about the grand, elaborately furnished Warbler Practice Room, in front of a scared looking group of Warblers.

After graduation, Finn had gone to OSU while Rachel went to NYADA, before she realized it really wasn't for her, and came back to Ohio, soon after the two of them rekindled their romance. Finn had gotten a teaching position at Dalton Academy in Westerville, as the sports coach, and she had decided to follow suit, taking the Music class. Teaching made her happy, she had found out. Mr Schuster would be proud, she had mused many a time.

The Dalton school board (The Headmaster), knowing their history in show choir, had asked (demanded) them to coach the Warblers near competition season. The Warblers had failed to even get past Sectionals for years, and the school had decided to intervene, considering the large amount of money that went into funding the Warblers' yearly "needs".

As far as Rachel knew, only Blaine ever sung lead in the Warblers, while the others doo-wopped behind him mindlessly. Wes, David and Thad, the council members, had always "strictly enforced" their Only Blaine Is Allowed To Sing, The Rest Of You People Are Ukuleles, And That Includes Us And We're Fine With It rule, until she and Finn had intervened.

"But Ms Berry", Wes Hughes interrupted her pacing, "we've been working really hard". He didn't sound like the stuck-up council member he was supposed to be; he sounded like a whiny little boy instead.

"No, you haven't", Finn spoke up, frustrated that they weren't succeeding in getting their point across, "What you've been trying to do is put one person on the front line like you always do, and do the same generic song choices, _without _any choreography at all, and that is definitely not going to let you win. It's _show _choir. There has to be an element of _show _in your performance", he said loudly, addressing the Warblers as a whole.

Rachel remembered the Warblers she had once competed against, in her junior year. The first time they met, at Sectionals, a green-eyed boy named Thomas and a Greek-god resembling boy named Matthew had taken the leads for two different songs. At Regionals (where she and New Directions had won due to their original songs-the only thing that set them apart, in her opinion) Kurt had strongly led the team in a powerful slowed down ballad, and had done a rock duet with another boy-Jake-for the second song. The next time they met, it was a casual performance Kurt had set up with his sneaky blackmailing ways, and two other people had been leading, while the rest of the team danced around like idiots, just having fun.

Oh, how times had changed.

"Do you want to win or not?" Rachel asked, her eyes glinting with that same spark she used to have in high school.

There were murmurs of "yes"es and "of course"s.

"Well, then we're going to have to step it up a notch", Rachel declared, her hands on her hips.

"Or ten", Finn added helpfully from behind her.

"But the Warblers' style isn't elaborate choreography and giving everyone a chance at lead-not that everyone isn't talented. We just sway a bit, and we have one lead", Blaine protested as several of the Warblers nodded along in agreement, like obedient puppies.

"See, this is what I'm talking about!" Finn exclaimed. "You all just follow whatever Blaine and the council say is right. Blaine is an extremely talented singer, with really powerful vocals, I'll give you that. But your group is called The Warblers. It can't be just Blaine, or just the council, or any one individual. It has to be about team work, and being a family."

Rachel let that sink in for a minute before telling them, "We lost last time, and the year before that. This time, we _have _to get to Regionals."

"How are we going to do that if we're not letting Blaine sing?" Trent snapped.

Rachel glared at him so hard he cowered in fear. "I'd appreciate it if you could keep your stupidity to yourself, Mr Nixon. Now, first of all, we have to make the auditions for solos fairer."

"They _are _fair", the council protested.

"No, they're not. Tell me, when was the last time anyone other than Blaine got a solo?"

Silence.

"Exactly. And I know for a fact that both Jeff and Nick have auditioned several times. And I heard their last auditions, and I personally thought Jeff should have won". The blonde hyperactive boy perked up a bit at that. "But the council", Rachel said, glancing in their direction, "refused to even consider them, and gave the solo to Blaine, who didn't even _audition. _I am astounded at your tunnel vision. The closest you're going to get to a Nationals trophy if you go down this route, is in the paper, when Vocal Adrenaline kicks your asses _again."_

"Guys, Rachel and I are supposed to be your choir instructors. But you also have a council, and that's why we aren't full time directors-because the council is supposed to make fair, just decisions for the good of the group. Now I know that's a lot of pressure to put on High School seniors, but you volunteered to take on that responsibility, and that means that you have to do your best to lead the team to victory. Dalton trusts the council, and Dalton trusts that even if the council does make a few poor decisions, then the rest of you will stand up for yourselves. You guys are become even worse than Vocal Adrenaline. Performing is supposed to be fun, and it's supposed to make you happy, not turn you into "soulless automatons", in the words of a former Vocal Adrenaline member."

"So", Rachel said, with all the air of someone bringing about extreme changes, "starting tomorrow, we will be sitting in on all of your rehearsals. The council is still presiding over meetings, but we aren't going to let another disaster like last year's Sectionals happen again."

The Warblers knew better than to argue, and nodded submissively as they felt the full force of Rachel Berry's diva explode all over them.

"And you'll be coming to my house, every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. We'll be practising there, not here. You need to get out of this place for a bit. We won't pick songs for you, of course, because we don't want to become, like, dictators or something. But this time we're going to practise harder, and we're going to win. That's gonna be our goal. Winning Sectionals, then winning Regionals, and going to Nationals. Alright?" Finn prompted.

The boys became a bit more enthusiastic at that, cheering a bit, but not up to the usual Rachel Berry level. She didn't blame them, though. It was as though everything they knew was falling apart around them. The boys would thank them, though, when they won their competition.

As Rachel began talking to the boys about some competition strategies, Finn's phone went off loudly:

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away._

Finn gave her a sheepish look as she raised her eyebrows at him, but then broke out into a wide grin as he saw the caller id.

"Dude", he called loudly, as was his customary greeting, and Rachel suppressed a smile, though she was curious. She chanced a glance at the Warblers who were slowly getting into the spirit, and found that they too were squinting at Finn, curiosity overtaking their subconscious decision to sulk a little.

"Hey, man, when are you coming home?" Finn asked, his grin dopey, and Rachel squealed loudly, forgetting for a moment the presence of the twenty teenage boys they were supposed to coach.

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed and poked Finn in the side. "Put him on speaker", she demanded.

Finn obliged as he rubbed his side, putting the phone on one of the large mahogany tables. Rachel smiled fondly as familiar laughter sounded through the phone, a bit tinny, but still the same.

"Hey Rach", Kurt's warm voice greeted, "how's teaching treating' ya?"

"I'm revolutionizing the field", she joked in reply. "It's been way too long."

"I know, babe", Kurt said, sounding nostalgic, but still happier than he had ever been when he was in high school in Ohio.

"Yeah, man, where are you, even?" Finn inquired. The two of them were crowding over the phone, their backs to the Warblers, who were murmuring in confusion and some in recognition.

"Berlin, dude", Kurt said and then winced. "Damn! You're responsible for my usage of tacky names. Anyway, yeah, I'm in Berlin. It's amazing out here. I mean, it's gorgeous, of course, and then there are the history museums.."

"Nerd", Finn said through a cough, snickering.

"I own it, man. I'm a nerd and I'm proud of it. Deal with it", Kurt teased.

"When's your show?" Rachel wanted to know.

"Um, tomorrow. I'm kinda nervous. Jesus, this place is big. I don't think anyone knows me here."

"Yeah, right", Finn rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Hudson. But I didn't get mobbed or anything-there were just some nice people who kept coming up to me for pictures, and some teenage girls-oh! Okay, fine, you win", Kurt conceded, sighing. Finn laughed.

"Anyway, is it alright if I come back sometime next week? I kind of want to be back home, as funny as it might seem. NY's awesome, of course, but I want some peace and quiet for a while", Kurt admitted, then added:"Well, as much peace and quiet as I can get when hanging out with people like you and the rest of the guys, plus Elliot."

"Elliot?" Finn asked.

"Oh, Starchild. He was in my band back in NYADA. He's fun. Really spontaneous, and a bit crazy, amazingly talented and also drop-dead gorgeous."

"Are you guys.." Finn left the question open-ended.

Kurt was quick to deny it once he understood. "Oh, no! God, no; yeah, we um, we tried that once, but we're just friends. Best friends, really, and we don't want to ruin that. "

"Okay, yeah, anyway, come anytime you want", Finn scrunched up his forehead as Kurt snickered.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, God, nothing. Leave it, Finn", Kurt said affectionately.

"Mr Hummel?" Came a female voice from the background.

"Yeah?" Kurt replied, before saying, "Hey, bro, I have to go. I'll see you soon, 'right?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye, Finn. Love you, Rach", he said before hanging up.

"I miss him", Rachel said.

"I do, too, but he's coming back, right?" Finn said softly, trying to reassure her.

"Yeah", she said, smiling. Then her eyes lit up. "Ooh, we can make him plan the wedding", she said excitedly.

"Oh, no", Finn immediately said.

"Why not? Your parents' wedding was so beautiful."

"Yeah, but he tried to release doves in the wedding. And feed them glitter", he said, his eyes widened in horror.

"He didn't do it, right? It was the most beautiful wedding I've ever seen", Rachel said wistfully. "He's planning ours. He wouldn't try to do something like that again. He's far too mature for that now", Rachel said.

"He dressed up as a llama assassin for Halloween last year, and as a guillotine this year", he deadpanned.

"Touché. I'm not changing my mind, though. He's planning your bachelor party, which will be amazing, and I want to experience the greatness, too", she said, pouting, and Finn laughed.

"Alright, fine. He can plan our wedding. I'm sure he'll be delighted", he said, turning around. The smile fell from his face as he saw the Warblers sitting there, their expressions varying from astonished(Trent and David) to confused(Blaine) to aroused(Sebastian) to indignant(the council).

"Alright", Finn said, sighing and sitting down, "what do you want to know?"

And thus, he prepared to try to explain why on earth he was just talking to three-time Golden Globe winner, Emmy winner, hit TV show _Glory _star, Struck by Lightning actor, screenplay writer, award-winning fashion designer, and The Land of Stories series writer Kurt Hummel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys, thank you for reviewing for the last chapter. I hope you like this one. I wrote it through a sleep addled brain, so maybe it's a bit shitty. Please tell me what I need to correct? K. I'm going to sleep now.**

**Chapter 2**

"This is just ridiculous", Sebastian complained as the Warblers made their way to Mr Hudson's house a week later.

"I'm sure he just wants to make us better, and let us win. Mr Hudson and Ms Berry won Nationals, right?" Blaine reasoned.

"Oh shut up, Anderson. Why aren't you more worried? Berry's already targeting you, and she wants to stop giving you all these solos.

"The solos aren't the reason I'm in the Warblers, Sebastian", Blaine told him for the hundredth time.

"You may think that now, pretty boy. Just you wait until someone else with more talent-namely, me-gets put in the spotlight, and you're stuck in the back harmonizing. Then, I'm going to feed you a nice slice of humble pie", Sebastian said.

"Actually", Wes said as they reached the wooden door, "I think Nick and Jeff are going to get put in the front, and there'll be actual consideration for all the people who audition. But Seb's right on one thing. The chances of Blaine getting a solo this time are slim to none".

"I don't care, Wes, I already told you", Blaine said, rolling his eyes and ringing the doorbell a couple of times with purpose. What he, or any of the Warblers, didn't expect was to see a shirtless beach-blonde man answer the door with gritted teeth.

"Jesus", he whispered harshly. "Who're you trying to kill?"

The Warblers as a whole were at a loss as to what to say. It was in times like these, of course, that Sebastian decided to open his mouth.

"Hey, wanna fuck?" he leered.

The man's face grew murderous as he clutched a hand to his head.

"No! Dude, stop being so fucking _loud_, will you?" he pleaded as he blinked harshly a few times. "Who are you, anyway?" he asked.

"We're-we're the Warblers", Blaine stuttered, drawing his eyes away from the man's chest. Hey, could you blame him? He was a teenage gay boy, and this guy had _amazing _abs.

"The what?" was the intelligent response.

"We're here to see Mr Hudson and Ms Berry", Wes said, coming to Blaine's rescue.

The man nodded, walking inside the house and hollering, "Finn! Rachel! Get the fuck out here."

He seemed to immediately regret the decision as he winced and clutched his head; simultaneously various strings of curses, and groans and whimpers in varying loudness erupted in the house.

"SAM! Shut the fuck up", a gruff, sleep-roughed voice called out.

"Sorry, dude. I think you should wake up, though. It's-shit, it's three o' clock. Aren't you meeting someone?", the blond man answered.

"_Shit!" _the voice called out, and footsteps thundered up a flight of stairs, even as Mr Hudson and Ms Berry emerged, and Blaine had to fight back a burst of laughter, glancing behind him to see that he wasn't the only one with the problem.

Mr Hudson seemed like he was trying to curl into himself. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was swept backward somehow, while at the same time, it seemed to lean forward. Ms Berry was even worse. Her hair stood up in different directions, her eyes the same as Finn's, her mascara running, and her clothes dishevelled. They both turned to the blond man-Sam, Blaine guessed-and Ms Berry asked, "Why'd you wake us", in a low, feeble voice decidedly uncharacteristic of her.

"The _Warblers_ are at the door", Sam answered, pushing past them with no further explanation except:"I'm going back to sleep".

Sam's answer seemed to scare the living daylights out of the choir instructors, and they glanced creepily in sync towards the open door. Ms Berry screeched loudly, creating another outburst from the house, and a sound not unlike a sob from Mr Hudson as he pressed his fingers to his temples.

"Finn! Go stall!" Ms Berry urged, pushing Mr Hudson out the door. Mr Hudson glared at her back as she ran up the stairs, facing the Warblers with a pained grin.

"Hey, guys", he began awkwardly. "You're-you're a bit early, aren't you?"

"Well", Sebastian answered politely, "we just thought we could get an early start, but we can come back if you want.."

"No", Mr Hudson said, smiling half-heartedly, "that's-that's fine. You can come in, I think. Just sit at the dining table, guys."

He opened the door wider, revealing many other grown men and women in various states of undress and agony. There was a guy with a Mohawk, who seemed to be relatively happy. There was a Latina woman, sitting on the couch with her arm around a blond woman. A black woman was talking to Sam, and there was an Asian couple sipping water together.

"Here", Mr Hudson said, breaking the Warblers out of their silent survey of the house, and their silent judgement. "Sit here", he said, gesturing to a large round table, and as the Warblers complied, he opened a shelf and pulled out a bottle of pills-aspirin, probably-and downed two, swallowing some water from a bottle afterwards.

"I'll be right back", he said and disappeared up the same path Ms Berry had taken.

"Hey, I remember those uniforms", the Latina woman said after some time, "You're Warblers, aren't you?" she accused with a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Um, yeah?" Sebastian answered.

"God, I knew it" she exclaimed. "No wonder Man Hands was so secretive. She knew we'd get all up on her case!"

"Can you imagine", the Mohawk-ed guy said, grinning, "if one of us had done something like this back then?"

"She would have started up her trademark tirade about spying and loyalty and Jesse St James and kicking us out of the club and blah, blah, blah", the Asian woman said, with an identical expression of Glee. They all seemed to have somehow gotten over the pain from their hangovers, instead staring at the Warblers like they were an exotic group of birds-pun intended, Blaine added mentally.

"Guys, I'm gonna-wait, why do you all look like you've seen the Second Coming?" Kurt Hummel asked from the top of the stairs. Blaine's jaw dropped, and some drool collected at the bottom of his mouth as he stared. _How the hell does he look so damn sexy with a hangover?_ Blaine thought, recognized the cursing voice from earlier.

"Baby boy, these are Warblers", the black woman said as she walked up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Kurt's eyes widened as he stared at the group collected at the table, his expressive blue-green-grey eyes twinkling with a hint of mischief.

"I knew that", he informed as he looked back at the woman, earning a smack on the arm from her

"Ow, Mercy. I'm his brother, and brother-in-law-to-be, how could I _not _know."

"Honey, are you telling me that you withheld this information for so long?"

"Yes? I'm sorry, Mercy, they told me not to tell you. Forgive me?" he pouted down at her.

"Fine", she sighed, kissing him on the cheek, and Kurt turned around, twirling her in a pseudo-waltz.

"Damn", Sebastian muttered, licking his lips.

Blaine stomped on his foot. Hard.

"Anyway", Kurt was saying, "I'm going to go meet Elliot. And for the last time, we are _just friends."_

"You know no one believes you, right?" 'Mercy' asked.

Kurt sighed. "Yeah. Love you, hon. I'll see ya."

And then, he turned to the Warblers, grinning that trademark charming grin of his, tilting his head slightly.

"It was nice to meet you. I'll try to make it to your competition", he said, his eyes scanning their faces. "Finn and Rachel are really great teachers, so you don't have to worry-you're in good hands", he said, winking before turning and grabbing his coat and keys.

"I'll be back 'round six, Puck. Your place?" he asked the Mohawk guy.

'Puck' nodded. "Yup. Have fun with Guyliner guy".

"_Elliot, _Puck, Elliot", Kurt corrected, grinning.

He walked out of the house just as a slightly more presentable Mr Hudson and Ms Berry reappeared.

"So", Ms Berry began, "who's ready to practise?"


End file.
